Thrift Store Chair
by Poliahu
Summary: B/V......Problems are arising in their relationship.....kinda long for a songfic.


Baby go to bed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from the show. I don't own the lyrics to "Thrift Store Chair", those belong to Art Alexakis and the sexy boys in Everclear.

Baby go to bed

And put out the light

We both know

If we talk anymore

We are gonna end up 

In a great big fight

Another day and another fight. Another night and more sex to help assure them that everything was alright. This was the relationship of Vegeta and Bulma. A perpetual cycle of emotional pain and physical ecstasy. There had always been a spot of gray in the silver lining of their relationship, but Bulma had always just ignored it. Lately this spot had been rearing its ugly head and was developing into something more. The past few months were different. Their fights were becoming more malicious, and their love making sessions more shallow, less passionate. 

__

You can have your way again

Yeah you believe

What you want to believe

You can walk all over me 

Tomorrow

But tonight

Can we both

Just pretend to sleep

"Vegeta, can't you help a little bit? Change maybe one diaper? Maybe feed him one meal? He isn't just my son you know."

"Woman, don't talk to me about _your_ son. If he is so much of a burden I would be more than happy to get rid of him for you. It is a dishonor to be letting the brat live anyway!"

"How can you say that about your, _our_ son? Doesn't he mean anything to you? Do I mean anything to you?"

"NO! As a matter of fact you don't! You are nothing but a fuck-toy. It would not be hard to have you replaced."

On the surface it didn't seem much different from most of the other arguments they had. But this time he was saying it with so much malice she couldn't help but question if he was serious this time. The truth that had been in his eyes when he was yelling at her confirmed beyond a doubt that she had just slipped another notch on the ladder of his priorities. They had sex again that night, it wasn't real this time though. It seemed like they were just going through the motions out of habit. She hadn't even told him she loved him. He had been asleep for the past hour, but sleep eluded her. She got up and walked downstairs for some tea.

__

I think we're headed for a big fall

I think we're headed for a bad time

(I'm going to go downstairs

And sit in that chair you like)

I want to put a John Prine 

Record on

Yes I need to slow it down for a while

She needed time to think her situation over. She still loved him, or she tried to convince herself that it was love and not lust that kept her from kicking him out of _her_ home. She left the kitchen and sat down on the recliner in the living room. She sat her mug on the table, brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. She slept downstairs on the recliner that night. She didn't even finish her tea.

__

Yeah

I wish

We had never bought a king size bed

The only damn thing

That it's ever been good for 

Is plenty room 

For the real good sex

Morning welcomed her with a shake to the shoulder and a proclamation that breakfast was 15 minutes from being served late. 

"I'm up, Vegeta, god dammit!"

"Well it would be better if you got up a little earlier tomorrow so I wouldn't have been woken up by your brat's infantile crying!"

"Of course it's infantile, he's 6 months old! Now move so I can go get you your breakfast."

"Don't order me around, bitch!"

Bulma pressed her lips together in an attempt to stifle any retort she had that would get her in deeper.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" she asked with all the self control she could muster.

"You heard what I called you, now go get my breakfast or I will taunt you a second time!"

"Ya know what, Vegeta? I work my ass off night and day for you. How do you repay me? You come in here and yell at me for something as minute as not being early enough to make your breakfast right on time! I can't take your disrespect for me anymore. I am not going to make your breakfast today Mr. Allhighandmighty. You can do it yourself for once, because it is obvious you are not thankful for everything I do for you."

"Get out, Bulma."

"Oh now look at this! He is telling me to get out of my own home. Well you know what fuck you! I'm not leaving so you had better get your head out of your ass and start being self sufficient because I am through being your servant, Vegeta."

The shit had just hit the fan then and there. He did come back to their room that night, but she was too angry to kick him out. He made no attempt to make up, he just got in bed and scooted as far away from her as he could without falling off the side. 

Once again he was asleep before her. She just lay there and watch him in the darkness, and prayed that tomorrow he would have let the whole incident this morning go and everything would be back to normal.

__

I lay in the dark

And all that I can see

Is the distance that 

Grows between us

You seem

So far from me

Yes I think we are headed 

For a real big fall

I think we are headed

For a bad time

The next day went relatively smooth. She got up earlier and made his breakfast. He came down and ate without so much as a word or a glance to her to confirm that everything was cool again. 

When he came to bed it was the same as the morning. He didn't say a word, he just got in bed and got as far away from her as he could. She couldn't take him being an arm's length away physically but so emotionally distant. For the second night inside a week she went and spent the rest of the night in the recliner in the living room.

__

I'm going to go downstairs

I'm going to sit by myself

All alone

In the middle of the night

I'm going to put a John Prine

Record on 

I think we need to slow down 

For a while

She woke up without so much as a bird chirping outside the window. She walked to the door and looked out to see nothing but clouds rolling over head. 

"How suiting." She mumbled to herself. It was as if the gray dot in the silver lining was now manifesting itself into what it had rapidly became, a massive cloud that would only leave on its own.

Bulma walked to the kitchen to find dirty dishes in the sink and the milk had been left out. She decided that Vegeta must not have been patient enough to wait for her to make him breakfast and just did it himself. Normally she would have smiled to herself over such an un-Vegeta like act, but as of lately her life had been anything but normal. She looked up at the clock.

"11:30! I was asleep for that long?" She asked surprised to the emptiness of her kitchen.

"TRUNKS!!!" She screamed alarmed that he had been left unattended for that long.

She ran upstairs as fast as she could only to find an empty crib. She dashed outside and was relieved to see her mother bouncing a very happy looking Trunks on her knee.

"Nice to see you are up, honey! You looked so peaceful lying there on the recliner that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Mom, have you seen Vegeta today?"

"Why no." A realization came across her face. "Actually I haven't. He might have gotten up early and gone to train."

"Did he make his own breakfast?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"When I got up there were dirty dishes in the sink and the milk was left out."

"Oh no, that was me. I just didn't feel like putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Did you put the milk back in the fridge?"

"Umm, yeah I did." Bulma turned around and walked back in the house, confused by the fact that Vegeta had not waken her up and even more confused by the fact that he didn't even eat breakfast.

Vegeta didn't come back that night. Bulma sat in the middle of king sized bed with tears streaming down her face. She should have known this would happen. She had challenged his pride and was now paying for it. She wiggled over to his side of the bed and buried her face in his pillow. It smelled like him, the entire bed smelled like him. That musty scent of autumn. She couldn't take him not being in the bed with her. She got up and walked downstairs.

__

I'm going downstairs

Smoke cigarettes

In that thrift store chair 

You like

I'm gonna put a John Prine 

Record on

I think we need to slow it down for a while

For the first time in her life Bulma felt utterly helpless and alone. She just prayed to Kami that Vegeta would come back.

__

We need to slow down for a while

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Okay I realize this is kinda long for a songfic but I felt if I took a part out it would be weird. This is my first fic of anykind so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is desired. If you have anything good to say about the fic, I'd appreciate that too.


End file.
